Earth Defense Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation based on the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! and the second instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are love and friendship. Plot * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! episodes'' The Defense Club at Kawai High School; Himura Akiko, Mizushima Umi, Kazesawa Suzu, Amachi Rio and Sakurai Maki who all regularly attend a local karaoke place run by Akiko's sister meet a strange pink wombat-like fairy who comes from another dimension giving them the task of being the protecters of LOVE. With the transformation items "Love Bracelets", the group transforms into Earth Defense Pretty Cure! who use the power of love to fight monsters. Characters Pretty Cure / - A fifteen year old girl who is cheerful and energetic but endlessly carefree. Akiko is a first year student at Kawai High School whose family owns a shop called Kurotama Karaoke. She is very straightforward towards problems, though she is awkward and tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She also loves cute and cuddly things, often hugging her fairy mascot Wombat. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Scarlet and has the power of Holy Light. / - A eighteen year old girl who is laid back and vigilant, except in situations that call most of her attention. Umi is a third year student attending Kawai High School. She is very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilities when the team needs it the most. She is best friends with Kazesawa Suzu. Her standard colour is blue (cerulean blue). She transforms into her alter ego Cure Cerulean and has the power of Water. / - A seventeen year old girl who is hardworking and serious. Suzu is a third year student attending Kawai High School. She is good at studying but is particularly bad at sports. She is best friends with Mizushima Umi. Her standard colour is green. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Epinard and uses the power of Air. / - A sixteen year old girl whose motto is "Money is Life!". Rio is a second year student attending Kawai High School. Though Rio is in high school, she makes money trading on the FX stock exchange. She is best friends with Sakurai Maki. Her love for money is in a league higher then any character in the series. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Sulphur and uses the power of Earth. / - A sixteen year old girl who is popular with boys and requests to go out with her constantly pour into her phone. Maki is a second year student attending Kawai High School. She is a overly confident person, usually stating herself as awesome or pretty. She doesn't like the student council as much, especially Mako Nami, whom she is enemies with. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Vesta and uses the power Fire. / - Akiko's older sister, who runs her families' karaoke place. She is almost always seen practising with her katana at work and cares deeply for her sister. Noya is also very smart, and seems to know much about the Cures, secertly watching over them. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Crimson, known as the Reaper of Love, and uses the power of Holy Light. Love Kingdom / - Nicknamed Wombat because of his appearance. He is the mascot sent to earth and the prince of the Love Kingdom. Conquest Planet The three student council members form the team, Adamas Trio. It was created by the fairy Thunder from the Conquest Planet to help rule over the earth. The members are: : / - A seventeen year old girl who is the student body president at Kawai High School. She has the best grades in her graduating class. Chieko was childhood friends with Suzu, however, they rarely talk anymore. Her standard colour is gold. She transforms into her alter ego Dark Aurite and uses the power of Radiance. : / - A eighteen year old girl who is the vice-president at Kawai High School. She probably understands the president's troubles the most, standing by her side like a maid. She becomes close friends with Akiko despite the Student Council and Defense Club's fued. Her standard colour is silver. She transforms into her alter ego Dark Argent and uses the power of the Wind. : / - A seventeen year old girl who is part of the student council at Kawai High School. She looks like a angel, and is as noble as an angel, but once she is made fun of, she turns into a snappy individual. Her standard colour is Pink (Pearl-like). She transforms into her alter ego Dark Perlite and uses the power of Flowers. - Thunder is the evil mascot sent to earth from the Conquest Planet. - The main antagonist of the series and the ruler of the Conquest Planet. His appearance is currently unknown with only the image of a shadow inside a glass ball, and speaks to Thunder using a special communication device. He wants to conquer and rule over earth. Naming it "The Loveless World". - The main monsters in the series summoned by the villains to battle the Pretty Cure. Others - A young teacher constantly being possessed by the fairy Wombat, and the Defense Club's adviser. She is fairly timid and flustered prone. - She is the president of the Kawai High Press Club. Kouki is constantly seen persistently observing the Defense Club. - She is the photographer of the Kawai High Press Club. She is usually seen expressionless, but when taking pictures she becomes very passionate. Items * - The Pretty Cure's transformation item. * - The Pretty Cure's attack item. Locations * - The high school that the Pretty Cure attend. * - Akiko's home and the Cure's main hangout. Movies To be added. Merchandise Trivia * The series is biased off of the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! is the second season to have five main Cures that were announced from the very beginning. * The Amadas Trio members names are based on different types of metals: Chitose Chieko (Aurite), Satomi Kyoko (Argent), and Mako Nami (Perlite). * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! is the seventh series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure '' where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! ''is the first series to have a wombat-like fairy mascot and a porcupine-like fairy mascot. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! ''is the first series to have a evil fairy mascot. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! is the first series to use bracelets for transforming. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! is the sixth season where some of the Cures were friends before the series began. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! is the fourth season to have a Cure whose theme color is purely green. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth season that does not use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. Gallery Note: '''IMAGES ARE NOT MINE' GENDER BEND 1.jpg GENDER BEND 2.jpg GENDER BEND 3.jpg GENDER BEND 4.jpg GENDER BEND 5.jpg GENDER BEND 6.png Links External Links *'Cute High Earth Defense Club Love Wikia' References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Newest Fanseries Category:Main Seasons Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures